Sona Vera
Sona Turan Esma Vera (formerly Fuller) was the biological mother of Cassandra Dominick. History Early Life Sona was born October 25, 1974 in Nightshade, California, the ninth child out of eighteen children born to Rhea and her husband, Charlie. Sona has seventeen siblings from her parents. Her parents moved to Nightshade coming from Miami after the "death" of their beloved first-born, Effie, not knowing her death was faked by Yolanda during an altercation. Sona was close to her family, mainly her uncle/godfather Matthias who died from AIDS when she was eight which devastated her greatly. Sona and her siblings would all play in the backyard, a clear sign they all loved each other. During her childhood, she was close friends with the Morgenstern Family, mainly Ben who grew to love her; in turn, she grew to love him as well. In high school, Sona was a superficial cheerleader. She was in a relationship with football jock star Jeremy Stanley, class president, head cheerleader and was President of the Debate Team and a drama club member. She also participated in soccer, dance and softball. She was also close friends with Grace's mother, Darla Levesque and is formerly with April Manning, who she caught having sex with Jeremy. Teen Pregnancy & Death Shortly after breaking up Jeremy, she began dating Ben in secret. However, due to the antics of Billy Fuller trying to have Sona marry Ephraim, Billy's grandson. Sona and Ben ended up losing their virginity to each other on the night of the school dance which resulted in an unplanned, unexpected pregnancy for Sona. Legacy Personality Physical Description Sona is a very beautiful young woman of multi-racial heritage. Mia is said to have inherited Sona's features. She has a curvaceous body, large chest, diamond-shaped face, and large hips which gives her a lot of sex appeal. She has flowing, glossy midnight black hair with icy blue-green eyes and olive skin; her hair is a few shades lighter than Mia. Relationships Romantic * Ben Morgenstern: Ben was the love of Sona's life. They were childhood friends despite the fact that she came from an affluent, powerful Nephilim family and he came from an unnoticed Lamia demon family. During high school, they get together after Jeremy cheats on her with one of her friends. Sona later loses her virginity to Ben which results in the conception of Mia. After Ben's untimely death at the hands of Billy Fuller, Sona decides to protect her baby by having her cousin and her cousin's husband raise her as their own. * Nissa's Father: * Zoe's Father: * Jeremy Stanley: Familial * Parents * Matthias Vera * Mia Dominick * Siblings Other * Darla Levesque * April Manning Skills/Abilities She possesses all the strengths and weaknesses of a Nephilim warrior. Trivia * Sona was named after her ancestor, Hominska Turan who was married into the Vera Family. * Her weapon was the bladed sai. She wanted Mia to have her weapon. * Jeremy wanted to turn Sona into a werewolf to be with her forever. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vera Family Category:Fuller Family Category:Rhea's Family Bloodline Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Nephilim Category:Witches Category:Manhattan Residents Category:Chosen Season One Characters Category:Chosen Season Two Characters